In U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,377, issued to W. E. Engeler on Jan. 25, 1977, a semiconductor charge coupled device (CCD) with split electrode charge sensors is disclosed in which the semiconductor region underlying each gap between each pair of split electrodes contains a localized impurity region connecting the semiconductor transfer sites underlying each pair of split electrodes. Each of these connecting regions is of opposite conductivity type from that of the transfer sites and serves to equilibrate the potentials during operation of both transfer sites underlying each pair of split electrodes. However, these connecting regions undesirably serve as variable sources of spurious signal charge depending upon the size of the signal charges. This phenomenon results in an undesirable dynamic modulation effect, which is equivalent to a dynamic charge transfer inefficiency; and thereby the overall performance characteristic of the CCD is degraded.